A Knight on Valentine's
by Yoh Narukami
Summary: Jaune receives a love letter for the first time. How does he handle it? Not well. Jaune x ? fic. Read and find out who's the lucky girl. Characters will be OOC. A late Valentine's gift from me to you.


_**And this came in pretty late… not a good way to introduce myself here… live and learn, I guess.**_

_**Some characters will be OOC, so yeah.**_

_**I wish you a happy reading and all that jazz…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Monty Oum and Roosterteeth do. The only thing I own is the idea for this story. Jussayin'**_

_**A/N: This story takes place During Jaune's third year at Beacon. I don't really know how the system works, so I apologies in advance if I got it incorrectly.  
><strong>_

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

* * *

><p><em><span>A Knight on Valentine's<span>_

_by Yoh Narukami_

* * *

><p>"This isn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was NEVER supposed to happen!" The scraggly blonde chanted as he ran through the oddly empty halls of Beacon academy. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as his widened eyes scanned the area. His heart raced faster than the swiftest dust jet the Schnee company could ever buy; palpitating and sending enough blood through his body to last through a zombie run carrying the damsel in distress as she screamed to the very heavens. He was nervous. No, he was beyond the word. Jaune Arc was in need of a new word that would describe his actions and mood.<p>

He turned left and entered another hallway, gaining curious glances from fellow huntsman and huntresses alike. He went on without giving them a second glance, only focused on the task at hand. He ran passed heart shaped balloons, pink streamer, pink posters and banners. The said color was everywhere. It would have been odd to see such an unmanly hue, but today is the day where pink can shine brighter than the star. People would see the signs and pale at the realization that today was the day.

February fourteenth.

Valentine's Day.

The blonde reached his designated location, skidding to a halt and crouching down, his hands on his knees to support the weight of his upper body. He breathed in and out heavily as he tried to regain his breath. Droplets of sweat fell from his exposed skin and onto the floor. His unfocused bloodshot eyes stared down, and his chest rising and falling in tandem to his breathing. Jaune coughed several times, setting his hand to the nearby wall for better support. His lungs were burning as much as Yang's hair when said treasure was tampered with, threatening to engulf his entire body in the scorching sensation. His eyes finally moved, gazing upon the item on his left hand.

The thin white item on his hand.

The thin white item on his hand that smelled of women's perfume.

The thin white item on his hand that smelled of women's perfume that was placed inside his locker.

Any guesses on what it was?

Correct.

The item on his hand was an invitation to an orgy of cat and rabbit faunus!

Kidding.

It was a love letter.

But most importantly, it was a letter for him. A letter for Jaune Arc. Surely, it was a sign from the great heavens.

A sign of the apocalypse, that is.

'This can't be real… This must be a dream… this never happened. Not in my entire life! How am I supposed to deal with this? I'm not prepared for this! I never thought something like this would be here at all. I didn't get any on my first year here and neither on my second! So why? Why now on my third year in beacon?' He thought to himself. His mind was all over the place. If it were to be let out of his head, it would have flooded Beacon in less than ten minutes. 'This is the worst Valentine's Day by far!'

Sure, he may have tried, and may he even add failed, to woo the opposite sex, and yes he sometimes just wanted to bang his head against the wall after reviewing and assessing his actions to which was soon followed by the realization that whatever he did, it was just damn stupid, but he never thought it would actually work. There was actually someone out there who found his attempts charming! Who would have thought? He definitely didn't.

He had never gotten a love letter. Well, he did, but that was grade school, and there were letters passed onto every kid in the class. He didn't know why. It was grade school and kids don't become hormonal until middle school. He heaved out a heavy sigh. He had already planned what he was going to do during Valentine's Day. He was supposed to meet up with Ren in their room and play video games. If it weren't for Nora and her "creative" ways, the stoic friend would have at least gotten a few letters from love crazed girls.

But now, his evening was ruined with the stationary held in his very hands. He would have dismissed it as some sort of joke or prank, but when he first opened it up, he was bombarded with a sweet fragrance, a familiar one at that, and he was given the sight of the most beautiful cursive writing he had ever seen. And reading it? It felt like someone had actually taken their time to put much thought into writing it. It was insane, for a lack of better words, to describe his predicament, but that was the first word that came to mind. So, then he asked himself, "What am I going to do?"

The answer was very simple, elementary even.

The answer was to go seek help. To be more precise, he must seek help from a female.

And so he did.

He stood up straight, wiping the remaining sweat that rested on his forehead, and knocked onto the door to team RWBY's room. Where it was literally a team of women. Though, he was definitely not going to go and ask Yang for help. Monty Oum knows what the blonde brawler can do if she was fed this information. He shivered at the mere thought of it. He'd rather be mauled by Grimm than let that happen. He'd much rather prefer a quick and painless death.

It would be awkward to ask Blake, or at least that's how he felt about it, as neither has spent any time together alone. The only way Jaune was able to hold up a steady conversation was when they discussed anything that regarded books. And that's only when she's not reading any, otherwise she was in her own little world. Hopefully, it wouldn't be about that book about ninjas he accidentally stumbled upon once. It sure wasn't a pleasant memory.

He could ask Ruby, she was his first friend when he came into Beacon. She was most likely the closest friend he had from team RWBY. But she didn't seem to look like the person to be able to assist him with the love letter; especially being pretty young and placing third place in terms of childishness; under Nora and Yang. He wasn't saying that she was dimwitted in any sort of way. In his opinion, her plans and strategies were superb in comparison to his, no matter how much the scythe wielder attempts to convince him that they were just a good or even better. He knew she was just trying to be nice.

And so, only one person remains.

Weiss Schnee; the cold-hearted woman in white who had now opened the door after the blond knight had knocked several times. Her eyes slightly widen when they landed onto his visage before returning to their frigid stare that he knew all too well.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing here?" She asked, however it sounded more like she demanded to know. And knowing her, it was the latter.

"Are the others around?" Jaune questioned, looking over the Schnee heiress' head to peer at the room.

Weiss folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "Ruby mentioned something regarding Vale and buying more sweets, Blake is off elsewhere, and Yang's hiding from her horde of fanboys. I answered your question, now answer mine, Arc." Her cold stare pierced through him. He gulped. Over the time he's spent in the academy, not only had he gotten better as a swordsman with his skills almost skyrocketing with the help of Pyrrha, but he had somewhat gained a small amount of confidence in himself. However small the gain may have been, it was significant enough to make noticeable changes.

The most obvious would be his accomplishment in befriending the cold princess. Missions with both RWBY and JNPR were quite frequent, and so both teams had to learn how to fully get along and cooperate. It was exceedingly difficult for Weiss to get along with him, always berating his mistakes and insulting him in some instances. It almost seemed like both teens could never be friends.

But all of that changed with three events that would change their dynamic.

It began on the day Glynda Goodwitch, one of the top huntresses and their teacher, decided to hold a sparring match between the hunters and huntresses. Unfortunately for Jaune, he was pitted against the Schnee heiress. But, to his surprise, and to Weiss' deep and utter shock, his training with the redheaded amazoness proved to be quite the help. Their battle waged on for a long duration of time, and Jaune slowly but surely gaining the upper hand. She was quick on her feet, but as time went on, she became more and more predictable with her hit and run tactics. Soon enough, he came out the victor, much to Weiss' dismay.

The second coming of change was when team RWBY and JNPR were sent out on a Grimm extermination mission, as apparently a large pack of beowolves had been sighted. The mission was simple enough as the teams were familiar with the enemy's behavior and actions. Yet once again, they were all amazed as the blond knight had taken charge, sometimes even commanding both teams with succession. Weiss, to say the least, was baffled by the scraggly teen's major leap of improvement. So much so that she had been distracted and would have been heavily injured if not for Jaune's quick thinking, but because of it, he now had to live life with a large scar that ran diagonally down his chest. For the first time in her life, Weiss fully admitted to herself and to the leader of JNPR, that it was her fault.

The biggest impact was what he said after when he was finally out of the infirmary. She knew from the very beginning that he would forgive her as it was his nature to harbor little to no ill will on anyone, but seeing it and hearing it firsthand, she was unprepared. She yelled, shouted, glared, but the smile on his face remained, not faltering in any way. He shook his head and patted her on the head. He only told her that he was glad he was able to make it in time and that his late night studying was working wonders.

That was when she had noticed the bags under his eyes. And at that, all hell broke loose. Now, she wasn't mad at how pathetic she was, this time, it was because she was angered at the fact that the man that saved him was sacrificing his own health just to keep up with the others. It didn't matter how much studying he put into during those nights nor the extra sparring he had been putting in along with Pyrrha allowing to him to train in a higher difficulty whenever he said that wished to uptake it. Confidently, Weiss had decided to take it upon herself and become the idiot's personal tutor. The look on the knight's face was simply priceless.

From then on every other day, excluding the weekends, Jaune was tutored by the ice princess at the library, in their room, somewhere safe around the forest, basically anywhere where they could get some privacy. Weiss, though somewhat acknowledging the knight, still found it odd to be caught around him, And Jaune, was well... he was Jaune. He was always nervous around women. But through their meetings, they had managed to get to know each other, and to both their shock, they were now close friends.

"Well, I have this…" He said, lowering his head to keep his eyes away from the white haired girl and lifted up his hand, giving full view of the letter he was holding. If they maintained eye contact with each other, Jaune would have notice the shocked expression that came from Weiss. He felt the paper slip off from his fingertips and looked up, staring at her as she took the letter in her own hands.

"..."

"Uhh… Weiss?" He slightly tilted his head, confused by woman in white's actions. He received another one of her signature glares and he froze. He would have stayed that way if not for the hand that grabbed his sleeve and pulled him inside the room. He stumbled as he entered, and Weiss immediately locked the door. She turned around and faced Jaune, pointing to the bed to the right. "Sit. Now."

Jaune made no endeavor to talk back and took a seat onto the bed, intertwining his hands and sitting up straight. The white haired teen arched a brow before seating herself on her bed to the left.

"First off, why me?" She started, waiting for the nervous knight to answer.

"Huh?" He said rather dumbly and shrank after Weiss' glare had intensified. In the end, however, she groaned in irritation and calmed herself.

"You could have gone to someone else for help. Why have you chosen me?"

"O-Oh… well, uhh… Ruby is probably a little inexperienced for something like this," he watched Weiss nod and then he continued, "I don't really know what to say to Blake about this," Weiss then shrugged, "And Yang… is... yeah, no." Weiss agreed with all of her being.

"Then what about your team? I'm sure that they'll be more than happy to help you."

"I know, I know, I just feel like if I do, I'd only be causing them more trouble. I mean, they've done so much for me, you know? I feel like I owe them too much as it is." He lowered his head, smiling solemnly as his eyes almost looked like it was about to water. "Besides, Weiss, I… I trust you just as much as I trust the others. You said it yourself a while ago. You said that we're friends now. Am I wrong?"

Jaune had been changing for the better. Little by little he was losing the nervous look he had always presented to the world. Slowly but surely he was becoming quite the hunter, and it was undeniable, even the ever so prideful Weiss could see it.

Her threatening glare lessened. "Alright, alright, we're friends, Jaune. Just, enough with that look already." Her head turned as her eye twitched. "... I'll help you, both as a friend, and because you would probably mess this up for you AND your secret admirer." She stated.

"Really? Thanks, Weiss! You're awesome!" A goofy grin was plastered onto his face.

"Oh please, flattery will get you nowhere, but maybe it just might work when you finally meet this person. So," her head remained turned away, but her eyes looked to him, "do you have any guesses as to who might have written the letter?"

Jaune blinked twice before he started to contemplate. "From the top of my head there's Ruby, Yang, and… Blake."

"... You must be joking…"

"Huh?"

"Have you any idea what you just meant when you said that?" Her glare was inching its return.

"Not at all, Snow Angel."

Weiss groaned in annoyance, smacking the palm of her hand into her forehead. "For what reason are Yang and Blake included in your little harem?"

"H-Hey! I d-don't have one! It's not like I can even manage one in the first place! Well, maybe if I had, like, multiple personalities that speak inside my head and can manifest themselves then sure. Or if there was some type of dust that-

"Jaune!"

"Gaaaaaah! Right! Off topic! Sorry!" He jumped, falling onto the floor in a bowing position and hitting his head on the floor. "Ow…"

Weiss sighed and shook her head lightly. "Aren't you going to include Pyrrha?"

"I-I should?" He gained a blank stare from the Schnee heiress. "I kind of don't see her writing a letter, to me of all people, about asking me to be her valentine.

"... Are you serious?"

"... Yes?"

"You really are a hopeless cause, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry." He said and sighed dejectedly.

"... Okay, so that's Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha. 'Four' girls that might be interested in pursuing a relationship with you. Now, if you really want to find out who it is, then go find them. Make it look like you just happen to stroll on by and decided you wanted to chat with them. Somehow find out who is the one who wrote it. They just might reveal the answer themselves. Or," she paused eyeing Jaune for some seconds before closing her eyes, "you can just do what the letter says and head out to where it tells you to go and actually wait there for her to appear."

"I don't think I can wait that long. I have to know if this is true or not. I'm a little on edge because of it, really." He replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Then find out who it is. I predict it won't go so well, but I doubt that's stopping you."

"You really think that'll work, Weiss?"

"... Have I steered you wrong before?"

"We-"

"Don't answer that."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>"So, done anything interesting lately? I don't know… like, wrote to your friends in any sort of way?"<p>

"Sssshhhh! Jaune, keep it down!" Ruby said in a hushed voice as they, yes you guessed it, were going through the air ducts of the building. Apparently he was suddenly brought into one of Ruby's schemes to infiltrate the kitchen in the cafeteria as it was rumored that many sweets were kept hidden there; especially the godly edible items the world of Remnant has so rightfully deemed cookies.

Throughout the whole time, Jaune kept his head lowered in embarrassment to avoid looking at the scythe wielder's undergarments.

"... Damn skirt."

"You say something, Jaune?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He mentally cried as he crawled on, the dust from the air ducts itching his nose. He'd have to wash his clothes after this whole mess he had gotten himself into. 'Maybe I should ask Ren for some advice on women and maybe I wouldn't have to be in places like these...'

"Alright, Jaune, we're here. Hand me the rope, will you?"

"Got it…"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe her plan actually worked." He voiced to himself as he walked forward. Somehow, Ruby had managed to obtain her "treasures" and had run off somewhere. She mentioned it was a place where she could keep it all to herself without any obstruction. With a mysterious gleam in her eyes, he couldn't help but speculate that her words were not a lie. He ceased his walk and gazed upward.<p>

"Here it is… the library. If Blake should be anywhere, somewhere peaceful, quiet, and has a lot of books should be a good place to start." Jaune spoke to himself as he entered the building's doors. As its job, the library held a cornucopia of books stacked in rows on bookshelves. But Beacon's was just massive. It wouldn't be that farfetched to get lost in the seemingly endless space for a few days. Which was probably why Ren had always accompanied Nora whenever she wanted to go get something from the library.

He looked around, knowing it wouldn't be an easy task to locate the one who specialized in stealth. Regardless, he went on, his mission securely implanted on his head. For once, lady luck decided to shine her light into his situation, finding Blake seated on one of the tables illuminated by the light that shined through a window behind her.

'Alright, there she is. I'll just go over to her, say it was a coincidence seeing her here, and strike up a conversation about books. Yeah, that'll work. Genius Jaune strikes again.' He thought in his head, nodding to himself and taking a few steps forward and froze '... I don't know any books that I can talk about that should interest her. Ah crap! All I've ever read is manga! I don't think she reads manga, does she? Man, this would have been easier if I was put in some sort of situation where a cat faunus like her were in heat. Then, by some twist, I was the one she wanted to mate with. Yeah, if only… Funny, my pants are feeling a little tighter...'

He looked down to discern his problem, his eyes soon widening in shock. 'Oh no! Lil' Jaune, not now! Bad timing!' He shouted in his head, but it felt strange. He wondered why.

"Jaune? You okay over there?"

He froze. His head mechanically turned, now looking eye to eye with Blake. He blinked. He sweated. He screamed. He screamed like a girl. He ran away.

Blake raised an eyebrow, shrugging and returning to her book. 'He was lucky the librarian isn't here today...' She read on until she reached the end of the book, closing it and releasing a content sigh with her eyes closed. She raised her head and looked up at the ceiling.

"... Lil' Jaune was pretty impressive…"

* * *

><p>"Still too slow, Vomit Boy!" Yang shouted, leaping forward and aiming a fist towards Jaune's head. The knight quickly reacted, raising his shield and blocking the heavy blow that would have otherwise knocked him unconscious. He winced in pain as the impact went through his left arm. He silently thanked Pyrrha for their training sessions. He was pushed back by a good distance after Ember Cecilia had fired a bullet to his shield, losing his grip on his only defense and dropping it almost all the way to the other side of the training area.<p>

Yang charged forward, firing more bullets as she dashed on. Jaune responded by dodging all of them with some difficulty, ducking and barrel rolling away from the shots. As she neared, Yang cocked her fist back and sent it towards Jaune. He dashed left, avoiding the attack and swung his sword, slashing diagonally.

"Ah come on! All I did was call you sunfire!"

The brawler smirked, raising her arm and successfully blocking the sword. "Nice try Jaune-y boy."

" And this is going to hur-"

* * *

><p>"At least you survived a lot longer, right?"<p>

"Yeah, you're right about tha- ow! careful, Pyrrha! It really hurts there!" Jaune groaned.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She said, the flustered redhead flailed her hands uncharacteristically. With cheeks as red as her hair, she went back to bandaging the knight's exposed torso. With all of her might, she ignored the well toned abs in front of her. She knew that he gained them because of their training together, but it wasn't like because of that, she could gain ownership of them.

Right?

"Why were you sparring with Yang anyway? Weren't you going to play videogames with Ren?" She asked with a mixture of curiosity and anger. Jaune was able to swiftly pick up on Pyrrha's emotions.

"Uuuhh, well, I wanted to see my progress with all the training we've been having, so I asked Yang if she wanted a quick spar." He responded nervously. He had begun to sweat bullets when his partner gave him a look of disbelief. He had to clench his teeth to keep them from chattering. He was relieved when she sighed and shook her head, deciding to let it go. At least, it looked that way.

"Then try not to push yourself too hard, Jaune. I know you want to do your best, but you have to know where to draw the line." She said as she expressed her concern for her leader.

"... Sorry for worrying you, Pyrrha. Really, I am. Didn't know you were worried about me. Hehehe, I really am stupid, aren't I?" He said chuckling.

The redhead shook her head at him disapprovingly. "No, you're not, Jaune. You just need to slow down. Go at it in your own pace." She said, giving him an assuring smile, her mood brightening when he noticed the red tint in his cheeks. 'That's a victory for me.'

"Th-thanks, Pyrrha. That means a lot coming from you." He smiled sheepishly. "At my own pace… and don't push too hard. I've been doing that way too much haven't I?" He asked, his head steadily lowered as the silence of the room was his only response, yet he continued, "You're right. I need to slow down before I get myself into trouble. Or worse, if I get you guys to worry for me than you already have."

Jaune raised his head and looked stared at Pyrrha in the eyes. "Thanks, Pyrrha; for everything. I really appreciate it."

The red headed warrior smiled once more and nodded. "... Anything for a friend." She told him, rising from her seat and giving the knight a small wave. "I have to go now. We'll talk later, alright?"

"Count on it."

She nodded again and went to the door, exiting the room without another word. Pyrrha made her way through the walls, taking a turn before stopping. Her eyelids drooped down slightly and she opted for leaning against the wall, placing her right hand on her left arm.

"I suppose… that'll be enough…"

* * *

><p>Jaune waited outside, in front of the great fountain in the moonlight. He paced left and right, his sense of unease beginning to overtake him. Beside him sitting on the fountain's edge sat Wiess, her arms crossed as she watched the blond with slight amusement.<p>

"It's been ten minutes, Weiss. Ten minutes and she's still not here… ah man, what if this was a prank after all?" He voiced, groaning after.

"Will you just be patient and think? I didn't have to be here to watch you. But since I am such a great friend, I decided to help. Feel honored." She said with a smirk.

"You're not helping!"

"And you need to keep a level head. What if she saw you right now going mad and decided she made the wrong choice? Or maybe she's here and you just can't find her."

"Ah man, she saw me?!"

"It was a joke you hopeless fool." She facepalmed.

"But what if you are right? What do I do then? I might have messed up!" He shouted, placing both hands onto his blond hair and pulled.

Weiss sighed in exhaustion. "We have plenty of time, Jaune. She could be just running late. Or she could be just as nervous as you are if not more. Patience is a virtue."

"Okay, okay, right. You're right. She could be late. She could be late." He told himself in a quiet chant. He dismissed the heiress' sigh and sat down beside her. His eyes were planted onto the night's sky that was peppered with stars. The wind calmly brushed at his clothes while it made very little sound. He could hear Weiss stand up and walk towards some direction. She wasn't going far as she promised him that she would stay hidden somewhere and help him in a worst case scenario.

Jaune waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He waited until almost a full hour had gone by, and his hope plummeted to the ground. He expected this. It was all too good to be true, and he knew it from the start. "It… it was a joke after all…"

"Jaune…"

"Thanks for waiting with me, Weiss. You were great help, but it's alright now. I'll… I'll take it from here." He said, his eyes unfocused as he heard Weiss walking towards him.

"... Jaune, I came here because I needed to." She halted and folded her arms over her chest. His expression remained calm while she kept her full attention to the knight.

"I know. Seriously, you really are a great friend. You came here on your own accord; when I didn't even ask you to. But it's okay, I'll be fine."

"I'm not going." If he was shocked or surprised in any way, he hid it well.

"No, please, don't stay. I really want to be alone right now."

"Enough, Jaune. I'm not going and that's final." Her voice rose slightly along with her aggravation.

"Just go. I need some space."

"No, I will not. Now will you just listen to me and-"

"Don't you think you're going a little too far right now?!" He shouted, jerking his head to the right to look at her. "I get that you're trying to be a good friend, but can't you see I don't want to talk right now?"

"Will you just listen? I'm trying to say-"

"No! You'd listen to me if you are my friend. And if you are my friend, then leave!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his eyes closed shut as he did. He didn't receive a respond. He processed the words he had just said moments before and his eyes widened. "No wait, Weiss, I didn't mean-"

"Idiot!" Weiss glared at Jaune, her face red with anger and her fists clenched until her knuckles were white. "You hard-headed dolt! I have had enough of your attitude!" She moved forward, her fist shaking as she raised it over her head.

At that moment, Jaune knew what she was going to do, and readied himself for the impact. He deserved it anyway. She had every right to hit him. He would even go as far as say that he deserved to be pummeled to the ground. He was in the wrong. It's his fault, and he gladly accepted it without a second thought. He felt his hood being grabbed and he was pulled forward.

He waited for the punch, but it never came, confusing the blond. He dared to open his eyes and soon shot open as he looked at Weiss. She was crying.

Crying with her eyes closed.

And she was kissing him.

It lasted for a few seconds before she moved back and turned her head to look away from him. Jaune had to pull himself together in order to speak once more.

"Weiss… what…"

"I was… I was scared, okay? When you walked in, when you told me who you thought wrote it… and didn't include me, I began to grow scared. I thought you didn't think of me that way, and that it was all for nothing. I wanted to tell you, I thought it would have been a good opportunity as any, but the words just wouldn't escape my lips. I didn't put it under consideration that you might not have felt the same until then." She paused to catch her breath.

"I didn't come here to help you. I came here because I said I would come here. Just like what it said in the letter. I put my heart and soul into writing it…"

"Weiss…" He couldn't take it any longer, and embraced her in a tight hug, confusing the white haired girl. "I'm sorry, Weiss."

"N-No, Jaune, it's okay. I know now that you don't-"

"I'm sorry I made you go through with all of that." His words completely silenced her. "What was I thinking? You're right, I am hopeless." He loosened the hug and moved back, gazing at her eyes as the tears fell. "I'm so hopeless that I wasn't able to see it was you all along. I should have just waited from the beginning and we wouldn't be in this mess that I made. I wouldn't have brought any doubt. I'm… I'm sorry, Weiss."

Her head turned away, but her face was flushed a deep red. "... Then make it up to me."

"Yeah, I'll do anything."

"... Buy me a dog."

"... Okay, sure."

"Massage me when we get back to my room."

"Alright."

"... and be my Valentine."

"I would love to." He smiled, placing his hand onto her cheek. "Sorry I ruined your plans."

"... You're uncoordinated, dense, you still lack a lot of confidence, and you're not exactly a genius."

"Hehehehe, right…"

"But," her hand moved up and met his, "you're also kind, hard working, a great leader, and selfless. You have good and bad qualities, but those are what make you Jaune Arc. I wouldn't have fallen for you otherwise."

"Then I'm glad I am who I am." A smile crept upon Weiss' lips and she inched closer to his face, her lips meeting his.

'Yeah, definitely the best Valentine's so far.'

_**And done.**_

_**Now, as you can see, I am new to the RWBY archives. In fact, this is my first fanfic outside of Fairy Tail. Just decided I need to make a story that wasn't FT, and when I saw Valentine's Day on the calendar, this came to mind. I know, it's late, but better late than never, right?**_

_**I… I like JaunexWeiss. Just as much as JaunexPyrrha actually, so most likely you'll see an ArKos fic typed by me soon. Also, I'll aslo make two more that will have Jaune paired with someone. So, tell me who you want to see with him and I might consider.  
><strong>_

_**... And now that I look at it a little more, I feel like I should make a separate story of Jaune's encounters with the other women. Like, maybe alternate endings or something.**_

_**And by the way, there are a few references here in this fic. Each one is from the a RWBY fic that involves our favorite blond idiot. Can you find them all?**_

_**Please review and tell me how I did or if you're interested about the ideas mentioned above so that I should add it onto the list. It would be very much appreciated.**_

_**Howling God, out.**_


End file.
